Many communication systems implement infrastructure mode wireless networking for communication via central connection points (access points) for wireless local area network (WLAN) clients. An access point forwards data for the wireless clients, enabling the wireless clients to communicate with each other through the access point.
In some applications of infrastructure mode wireless networking, a wireless access point that functions as a coordinator uses an in-band control channel, and stores the information of all wireless client devices associated to it. In this case a device can transmit an information request to the coordinator to obtain the information of other devices within the wireless network.
Such infrastructure mode assumes all devices can periodically receive beacons from the wireless coordinator, indicting channel occupation. However, one or more devices may be located outside the transmission coverage range of the coordinator. For example, if wireless device X wishes to discover wireless device Y, but one or both of the two devices are not within reach of the wireless coordinator, then the discovery mechanism fails.